


let me inside, i wanna get to know you

by em_23, Wisegirl38



Series: Sunflower Vol. [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/pseuds/em_23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38
Summary: Explicit outtakes from Sunflower Vol. 2 - can be read as stand alone one shots.
Relationships: Nick/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Sunflower Vol. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125557
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some explicit outtakes for those of you who don't want to fully invest in a Luke/Nick/Reggie fic (weird ot3... I know 😉), though if this does get you interested in our monster fic, that can be considered a plus. 
> 
> After some impressive (and incredibly written) fics that have been added into this rating (Fixation honestly gives me life, so if you haven't read it, would definitely recommend that), we decided to add this one of our own.

Nick grabbed his toiletry bag and turned the water on, letting it heat up as he fished out the bottles of shampoo and conditioner, _“Summer Sunshine! All the guys on the beach and gettin' their tan. Summer Sunshine! O-oh! O-oh!”_ He softly sang as he got in the shower, mumbling the lyrics, squirting some shampoo and scrubbing it in as he got louder, _“On the daily going crazy, praying summer’s racing, but it's finally here! Ditch the books and run outside, go grab a sip and catch a ride into the pier!”_ Nick held the soap bar like a microphone, hours with his sister as she was watching _Barbie_ movies. The song was ingrained in his mind.

He didn’t hear the door to the bathroom open over his singing, _“Get up, and don't need a day to take a walk, and talk with everyone I see. Going glamourous and imma break the rules!”_

He almost slipped when arms wrapped around his waist with another voice joined in, making him jump, _“Summer sunshine, o-oh o-oh!”_ Reggie vocalised and steadied Nick with a smug smile. “The girls always won at indoor recess movies.” He explained while he washed the soap from Nick’s hair, the watery bubbles cleared out from his blond locks as Reggie scratched his nails against his scalp, tilting Nick’s head back to catch the water. 

Nick made a small involuntary moan when Reggie tugged a little too hard, surprising both boys, the guitarist glancing back at Reggie with wide eyes. 

All three of them had experimented throughout the years, finding new and old things but this was _definitely_ brand new, and Reggie wasn’t going to show any mercy. He smiled innocently at Nick and tugged again, Nick clearly struggling to not give a reaction as Reggie’s other hand was tracing along his waist, close to where Nick wanted but not quite there yet. 

Reggie tugged a little harder and all of the sounds Nick was holding back came out and the brunet’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the feeling of Nick pressing their hips together, the blond’s cock twitching at the contact, which caused a reaction of his own. 

Nick sought this opportunity and rolled his hips against Reggie’s causing him to release his hair, Reggie grinded back and leaned in, kissing him roughly, grinning against his lips, “Feeling okay?” He teased. 

Nick nodded breathlessly as he pressed harder against the bassist making Reggie open his mouth against the pressure of his lip ring, moaning at the feeling. 

Nick pushed his tongue against Reggie’s, trying to get control and was winning until he felt a sharp pain from his head, his neck tilting back and the action sending shockwaves down his spine, causing him to moan involuntarily. Back to square one. 

Reggie felt Nick become harder as he tugged on the strands, wrapping his long, calloused fingers around his length and starting to move his hand slowly. 

Both of them knew that at this point Reggie had full control, and he had one of his hands tight in Nick’s hair, making him moan and needy for more. 

Reggie leaned in, “You like that, huh?” He whispered, tracing his teeth along Nick’s ear and pressing him against the wall, both of them hard and close to finishing. With one last touch Nick fell apart, leaning against Reggie and pressing his forehead to his neck. 

“That’s it, baby.” Reggie gave Nick a soft kiss before gently guiding him towards the water and rinsed the both of them off, grabbing a loofa and cleaning them down as Nick’s adrenaline high fell, as did his energy, he didn’t have the chance to sleep in the car or for the whole flight like Reggie did.

Reggie poured some of his own conditioner and scrunched it into Nick’s hair, “You did so good baby, I got you now. You did so good.” He told him as Nick nodded in response and the last of the conditioner was washed from his hair.

Reggie turned the water off and grabbed a towel, handing one to Nick and keeping one for himself before he lead the blond to the bed, Nick yawning as the sleep deprivation from traveling and shower sex kicked in. 

Reggie helped him get his clothes on before letting him lay between his legs, Nick resting back against the bassist and letting his eyes close as Reggie’s hands traced his tattoos and innocently ran his fingers through his drying hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Nick opened the door and his boyfriends put their bags down, he lunged at Reggie, pinning him against the wall with hungry kisses, his hand moving to cup his jaw and press his chest against the bassists, swallowing any moans that he made. Nick pressed harder against him, desperate for more when Luke grabbed at his waist, pushing the blond against the wall. 

“Needy are we?” Luke kept Nick against the wall, hands sliding up his hips to under his shirt, pulling it over his head so he could tease him by sucking at his collar bone and working his way higher. He nodded his head, motioning Reggie to join in, both boys leaving marks along his neck, Nick lost in the feeling. 

“That’s it baby, louder for me.” Luke whispered against his ear, pressing against Nick’s thigh, letting Nick feel the hardness that was making his jeans tighter. 

Luke felt a twitch in response from Nick, continuing down his jaw and pressing a kiss on his lips before letting Reggie take over.

“Tease him a bit, we both know you are _so_ good at that.” Luke said, referring to all the times Reggie had toyed with Nick in public, the way that his words could take him apart and leave him desperate for more. 

Reggie grinned and looked at the blond guitarist, analyzing everything from the way Nick’s eyes fluttered open and closed with pleasure, how Nick responded when Reggie softly grinded on him, rolling his hips instead of thrusting down. 

“You want more? We’re gonna go slow, tease you until you need to go over the edge and then just… stop.” Reggie kissed Nick roughly, sucking at his tongue while his hands pulled Nick’s waist against his own before moving his hands between them, his thumb flicking at the button of his jeans for a moment, acting like he was going to undo them before they went lower, palming Nick’s hardness through the material. 

Hitting just the right spot but not the way Nick _wanted,_ not the way he _needed_. Reggie motioned Luke to come closer, multitasking with distracting Nick and hinting to Luke what he wanted to do, grabbing at Luke’s wrist and pulling it to Nick’s hair. 

Luke got the idea, understanding what Reggie meant, and lightly tugged on the blond strands, pulling Nick’s head back, exposing his throat and invoking a moan from the blond at the sensation. 

Nick moaned again, the sound flowing from his mouth like a lyric from a song, no longer muffled by Reggie’s mouth. Reggie unzipped Nick’s jeans, taking his time with the zipper before he slipped his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around his length and moving slowly. Slow and steady as Luke continued to pull at his blond hair, small tugs to sharp jerks, each making a new noise from him. 

“Don’t stop, Reg, please. So close.” Nick moaned, Reggie tightening his hand and went faster, taking Nick all the way to the edge before he just _stopped_. His hands leaving him, along with Luke’s, the pain and pleasure all gone just as he was so close. 

“No-no-no, please, please, Luke. Let me come, please. I-I’ll go to sleep early tonight or suck you off just _please._ ” Nick begged, hands moving to the vocalist. 

When he didn’t receive a response from Luke, Nick turned to Reggie, “Baby, I know you want to. You love pinning me down, telling me how to suck your cock, let’s do that.” 

Nick leant back against the wall, closing his eyes in frustration at the lack of response from either of his partners, his cock still hard and throbbing, the lack of attention and satisfaction only made it worse.

“Okay, pretty boy. You can come, but only _after_ dinner. Until then, I suggest you fix that up, we only got an hour or so.” Reggie said, giving Nick one last thrust with his hand, and a kiss, biting the blond’s lower lip before leaving him completely. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Baby, I’m begging you.” 

Nick and Luke were in one of the dressing rooms, door locked and Luke under him. Luke knew Nick well enough to know that he got this look in his eye every now and then, a sign that he was feeling possessive and jealous and needed sex to get those feelings out of his system.

Nick teased, tracing Luke’s inner thigh, his mouth _just_ above the collar bone, never truly touching, never actually giving Luke the satisfaction or friction. The possibilities were endless.

“Not yet, this is gonna be fast and rough and you are gonna love it. So sit back and _wait_.” Nick slid his hands up over Luke’s hips, fingers tracing along the hem of his shirt before he pulled back completely, getting to his feet, eyes dark, “Get undressed.” 

Luke shivered with anticipation, it was so rare that he had Nick like this, taking charge and calling the shots, his boy was usually the submissive out of the three, desperate to let Luke and Reggie use him however they wanted. The brunet got to his feet and stripped, taking his time pulling his singlet over his head to give Nick a show and slowly worked his button and zip on his jeans, pushing them down over his hips.

Nick looked at Luke, eyes dropping down over his chest and hips, slowly running his fingers along the waistband of the brunet’s Calvin Kleins. 

“All of it.” Nick growled into Luke’s ear, slipping two fingers into the waistband, Luke expecting Nick to pull them down himself, the thought making him shiver. His boxers getting tighter, Nick must have noticed because all he did was look down and back up to look. Raising his eyebrow expectantly, and taking his hand away, “Are you waiting for an invitation?”

Luke swallowed and pushed his underwear down, exposing himself to the blond before he was pushed back onto the couch behind him, Nick moving between his legs, Luke’s moans filling the dressing room. 

“I wanna touch you, please baby.” Luke whispered, trying to get some friction.

Nick shook his head at Luke’s words, “You touch me and this stops.” 

Luke whined, lifting his hips up towards Nick who pushed him back down. 

“If you’re good, I’ll let you finish.” 

Luke whined again, hands gripping the leather of the couch as Nick leant his head down, mouth enclosing around Luke’s tip and the brunet letting out a steady stream of cusses at the feeling of warmth and wet. 

“Are you going to behave and do as I say?” Nick questioned after pulling off with an obscene pop and getting back to his feet, pulling his shirt up over his head and pushing his jeans over his hips, shoes already long gone. He reached down to his jeans, pulling out a small bottle and squeezing the contents over his palm and fingers, reaching down to wrap around Luke’s length and move up and down his shaft, pulling sounds and words from Luke like a song. Nick moved to straddle Luke’s waist, adjusting himself on top of the guitarist and taking a few moments before sinking down onto Luke. 

Luke gasped at the feeling, hands almost moving from their spot to Nick’s hips, his eyes flying open and meeting Nick’s blue, “When did you...?” He asked, swallowing thickly and letting his head fall back against the couch.  
“Mm,” Nick made a face, getting used to the feeling of being stretched, “Just after the show, came back in halfway through Lauren’s speech.” 

“Y-you planned this?” Luke breathed, squeezing his eyes tight before trying to relax, “You bast-” Nick shifted, pulling another moan from Luke, “Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.


End file.
